Everyday Heroes: First impressions
by Wreck-It Kid
Summary: AU. The beginning of a epic saga starts when Judy, Nick, Ralph, and Vanellope join a secret crime fighting organization called the H.eroes AC.ademy. But as soon as they begin their training, the two pairs of friends aren’t exactly getting along with each other. Will they be able to realize that they have a lot in common with each other before their first mission?
1. Prolouge

_Though this story is rated K-plus, one character does receive a injury to the ear._

_But the scene that shows the inflicting of the injury is not graphic, and there's no mention of blood**.**_

_But reader discretion is advised._

* * *

In a world that's sort of like ours, where nonhuman land dwelling mammals are intelligent anthropomorphic beings, where technology is growing, where aliens have been encountered, and where superheroes and supervillains exist, there are two pairs of friends.

And these friends have just been accepted as possible candidates by, and for a military based organization.

A "secret" military based organization.

And because it was so secret, every candidate is sent a invitation by letter, and soon the two pairs of friends will receive one.

One letter to the city of Zootopia, and one letter to Litwaks' family fun park.

One letter for a rabbit and fox, and one letter for a man and girl.


	2. Chapter1

Zootopia.

The city that's filled with over six hundred different "mammalian" species, whose streets are protected by officers/best friends Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde. 

This was also where the "Night howler" case took root, exactly one year ago today.* The same case that was closed by the then rookie cop bunny, and the then con-artist fox.

They became two of Zootopia's greatest heroes.

Solving cases, catching criminals, and even parking duty were the jobs that made them feel proud about themselves at the end of everyday. 

But today will not only leave them with pride, but also a choice that could change their lives.

* * *

Nick and Judy were in their usual seats in the bullpen of the ZPD, waiting for the chief to enter and fill out everyones assignments, when they were discussing what Nick discovered the previous weekend.

"You're kidding." Judy deadpanned.

"No really." Nick replied. "They closed Jerry Jumbaux Jr's. I saw it while I was walking to Targoat."

"Huh. Do you know why?"

"Because they would not let foxes buy their goods."

"Really?"

"No I'm kidding. I actually don't know why it's closed."

Just then, Chief Bogo entered the room with files in his hooves as the cops began to cheer for him.

"Shut it and sit!" Bogo commanded.

The cops did so. Now it was "all ears" on the chief.

"Before I began on everyone's assignments," Bogo continued "I just want to say "thank you" to officers Hopps and Wilde, for going above and beyond the law to solve the night howler case last year."

"Wow." Nick said with sarcasm. "You should say nice things more often. It adds character."

"I already have character Wilde."

"Not enough."

"Shut your mouth Wilde!"

And with that little banter over, Bogo began to give out the assignments. While he was doing so, Nick and Judy were thinking "Wow. We've been partners for a whole year."

But one year can sometimes feel like a lifetime. And these officers surely felt that way.

Their reminiscing was cut short when Bogo said "Lastly, officers Hopps and Wilde, I need you in patrolling Tundra town. There's also been reports of vandalism, so keep an eye out for any suspicious activity." 

"Thanks chief." Judy said. She was about to take the case file when Bogo stopped her short by saying "But before you leave, I want you to know that I need you both in my office when your shift is over. There's something important I need to discuss with the both of you. Got it?"

They nod in reply and leave headquarters. They couldn't help but feel confused as they did so. 

So when they drive off in their police cruiser Nick says "That was weird. Usually the chief doesn't have someone come to his office to discuss things."

"Unless of course someone is in trouble." Judy replies as she looks at her friend with a smirk. 

"Excuse me?" Nick asks putting a paw on his chest with fake hurt. "I have not pulled a single prank since last month and you know it. If you don't believe me, then you get yourself a lawyer."

"See you in court I guess."

"Besides" Nick continued with optimism "Maybe we're getting promoted."

Judy thought about that for a minute before concluding "Maybe. But we've been on the force for only a year Nick. It usually takes at least a few more to be promoted to lieutenant." 

"True. But you know what they say, "life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get."

Judy rolls her eyes "Ok Furrest Gump. I guess we'll find out later."

One minute later, they arrived in Tundra town to begin their patrol. But Judy couldn't focus at first. She wondered "if I did become a lieutenant, how could I handle such a responsibility?"

But then she remembered that she wouldn't be alone.

It was more than likely that if she was promoted, then Nick would too. And if he wasn't, then she would decline the offer. She and Nick would be a team no matter what.

"Even if we would have another job outside the ZPD, we'll be together" Judy thought to herself. "But I don't think we actually would get another job. It wouldn't be possible"

Or would it?

* * *

_*Because this universe takes place a year after the events of Zootopia,—also because, I technically started coming up with these stories a few months after said movie released— do not expect any storylines, and characters from "Ralph breaks the internet"...yet._


End file.
